My Everything 2: doing without
by Ubermann
Summary: he was suposed to get married, he was going to have this happy ever after life but someone had to ruin it. a sequal to my everything. also a smallvilleXtitans crossover BBXRAE StarXRob CyXjinx ImpulseXTerra on hiatus
1. Michael Rosenbaum

**I don't own Smallville nor teen titans. If I did I would not have ended the show goes off on rant.**

Chapter 1

Michael Rosenbaum

6 months later.

"He is not in china." Said Cyborg as he walked the streets of Beijing "I starting to think he doesn't want to be found, and I don't blame him. How's Raven holding up?" "She hasn't come out of her room after searching Canada." Said Robin "I think she is taking this well." "Well," said Cyborg with a laugh "we had to move Terra to titans east because Raven believed that she was lying, has Bart checked in yet?" Robin walked over to the monitor and pressed a few keys soon a transmission was sent out to impulse.

Meanwhile in Smallville a small town in the heartland of America a young man with blonde hair stepped out of his car and opened the truck to pick up his veggies he got from the farmer's market. With the groceries in hand he opened the door where he worked. It was a classic coffee shop that also had a theater in the back with an apartment which he occupied, was on the top floor. "Morning all." Said the man as he placed he groceries on the table "morning Mrs. Ross." The lady smiled "for the last time call me Lana." Said Lana as she separated the stores Groceries from his. "I just can't." said the man with a toothy Grin "I was raised Proper." "I bet you will make some lady happy." Said Lana as she put the Groceries in the fridge. "I am not ready to settle down." Said the man as he took a brownie and a cup of Earl Grey tea. Leaving 5.09 on the counter. "So, how's Mr. Ross doing?" "Fine," said Lana with a smile "he can't be here and be senator at the same time." "Well I am going to put away my groceries and open up then take my shift." Said the man as he headed up the stairs.

He opened up the apartment and proceeds to put way the groceries he had bought, when an alarm went off on his watch reminding him to take a pill which he need for every day that he could remember. He sat on the counter looking at a painting he was painting and all he got done was the eyes they were the eyes of pure beauty. He shifted back to reality and proceeds downstairs.

"Impulse, where are you?" asked Robin causing impulse to stop "I am outside Smallville and headed west to your location." Said Impulse "I am about to check it out." "Contact me if you find anything suspicious." "Robin its Smallville," said impulse with a laugh "relax if I find anything I will tell you." "Alright good luck" said Robin as Impulse closed the communicator and made his way into town.

"Friend please come out of your room." Said Starfire as she waited by the door "I know you miss him, and some day he will get over the cold feet?" Raven sighed as she stood up and looked at his belt that sat on the dresser it was the only thing the found of him. It was found in a dumpster behind the hotel, the titans believed he threw it out as he went into hiding but Raven believed otherwise. She searched for him using her astral form but she came up empty. "Gar where are you?" she asked herself as she went to the door.

"what." Said Raven as she looked into the eyes of Starfire, "I was just checking on you," said Starfire "you seem to be distant since friend Beast Boy did the AWOL," "He didn't leave." Snapped Raven "he would never leave me," Starfire sighed "but husband Richard said that Gar was scared." Said Starfire while wrapping a strand of hair in her hand, "I know him better the Robin," snapped Raven with Rage dripping on every vowel. "and he wouldn't leave on our wedding day." The two girls stood standing there looking at each other in the means of conversation "I hope your right, for his sake." Said Starfire as she left Raven to find Robin.

"I wish we had ones of those slow days," said the man as he loaded a tray of dishes into an automatic dishwasher as he returned to the till. "hello Ms. Sullivan the usual." "yes, thanks," said ms. Sullivan "my sink is leaking, so if you want some spare money you can come by and maybe fix it? "um, sure." Said the man rubbing the back of his head as she walked away, the man stood there in dazed in what happened when a voice caused him to resume the reality that was there.

"hello," said Impulse standing there "can I help you?" asked the man to the speed titan, "I would like a mocha espresso latte with no foam and whip cream." "would you like anything else like a defibulator or should I just put 911 on hold." Joked the man as he looked at the titan,

"so, coming or going?" said the man as he made his coffee, "what?" said impulse in confusion "the costume party." Said the man "I am a superhero," said impulse as he watched the mans face contort in thought, "what is that?" asked the man shocking the titan as he tried to explain it in detail, "it's a person who saves the world." Said impulse "ok, that $3, 50" said the man placing the coffee on the counter. "I thought superheros eat free here?" "they do," said a voice from behind him that made him cringe.

"I hope he wasn't telling lies again?" said the figure, as impulse turned he saw that it was Lex Luthor. "nah he is a good kid," said the man making another "what brings you by here?" "I came to check up on the plant." Said Lex looking at the titan with anger "aren't you far from home kid?" "I actually came here looking for someone." Said Impulse with a hint of venom on his lips. "I hope you find him kid." Said the man as he watched impulse leave.

"how are you doing?" asked Lex wanting to know about the man's day. "It's been a slow day; the only interesting thing was that weird kid," said the man "I bet, take care Gar," said Lex to the man behind the counter who just waved him off watching Lex take the coffee leaving the coffee shop behind.

Lex hopped into his limo where two associates sat holding a third person, "why are you in this town?" asked Lex to kid flash who was being held "we had a deal. You don't want your little sister to suffer all because you forgot your priorities." "You bastard leave her out of this," said impulse shaking with rage "besides I found nothing in the town, right?" "Exactly," said Lex opening the door as the arrived at the Edge of Smallville. "Now leave,"

Impulse found his way out of the vehicle when his communicator started to ring. "Yeah what is it," said Impulse 'find anything in Smallville?" asked robin as he looked at the teens face. Impulse just stared there looking at the town as the sunset brought the end of a day. "I found nothing, robin." Said impulse as his face looked towards the town, "nothing at all."


	2. Cracked pipes and cracked Ribs

**"If you're just joining us, the author has omitted he doesn't own Smallville and teen titan now we need him to get off the window ledge." "Bring them back, I need closer" throws object toward street**

Chapter 2

**Cracked pipes and cracked ribs, **

Titan's tower was quiet for 7am in the morning except for Raven who was in the process of making tea, until a noise stopped that. "Gar," yelled a voice then a thud shaking the tower "open up now or I am coming in." Raven walked to the window and looked down seeing a maniac in a car ramming the door with it. "What's going on?" questioned impulse as he came into the room wearing a white shirt with Mickey Mouse boxers. "I don't know." Said Raven looking down at the vehicle "but I am going to find out."

The door of titans tower opened as Raven stepped out "is there a problem," asked Raven as looked at the man's appearance as drunken as the smell of alcohol lingered in the air, "where is he," said the man "I want to speak to Gar now" yelled the man at Raven's face. "First of all, he is not here." Said Raven while trying to control the rage "and second you're drunk." "Your covering for him," snapped the man as he got out of his car to confront the teen. "He's a smart kid how much did he pay you to say this shit?" suddenly the man was slammed against the car hard, "ok, I believe you, my name is Matt and I am Gar's cousin."

A few minutes later of Matt explaining himself, Raven opened her mouth. "You're his cousin; Gar has said nothing about you though." Raven retorted to Matt who just laughed at the comment. "Why would he, I am the only one in his family who care, I am sorry that I couldn't arrive at your wedding." "It didn't happen." Sighed Raven "Gar said that you were going to pick him up." "I asked Mr. Gaultry to phone him, I guess I can't question him now that I am fired, stupid Gar." Said Matt shaking his head "I tell you he never makes a mistake when it came to business matters," matt was interrupted by a voice as car pulled up beside them.

"Move your car I am tired and I need my rest." Said Cyborg looking at the man and raven, Cyborg couldn't get the thought out of his mind how much he looked like him. "Where have you been?" Matt looked confused at the comment as he watched the mechanical Titan get out of his car. "excuse me?" said matt looking at him then Raven as he was picked up by the cuff of his shirt, "you have some nerve coming back here," said Cyborg "after you hurt Raven," "whoa hold it," said Matt as he tried to explain before Raven did it before he could. "That's not Gar," said Raven as he watched his friend breathing in slowly "it's his cousin Matt." Suddenly Matt was slammed against his car again.

"Where is he?" said Cyborg as he put pressure on his skeletal frame. "Dude I don't know." Said Matt as he saw the doors to the tower open, "great now who is going to pick on me," "who's that?" asked Impulse looking at the scared look on the man's face. "He is Gar's cousin." Snapped Cyborg "and he won't tell me where the twerp is," "for the last time I don't know." Cried Matt in pain "I haven't seen him in person for 5 years," Raven walked over to Cyborg to calm him down as Cyborg relinquished his grip. "Remember I am the Logan that doesn't have powers." Said Matt as he got up to brush the dust off, "and to think, I wanted to be an actor." "But you picked him up on the day he disappeared." Said Impulse causing a laugh out of Matt "what's so funny," "I thought people grew out of the Disney phase." Said Matt pointing to the kid's Boxers, "quit changing the subject." Snapped impulse trying to shift the focus onto Matt,

"Talk to Gaultry," said Matt as he looked at his car and his belongings in the back seat. "Can I ask a favor?" "What," said Cyborg looking at the man as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I lost my job and my place a day after he went missing." Said Matt "so your point." Asked Impulse as the cold air hit him causing his teeth to chatter. "My point is I was wondering if I could stay with you guys until we find Gar, then I will leave." "Fine," said Raven "it would be nice to have family around," "but he isn't your family." Said Cyborg "and Robin has final word on things like this." "Robin doesn't decide thing in my life." Said Raven looking at Cyborg with a death glare, "fine explain it to him." Said Cyborg with a hint of anger, Cyborg then looked at matt "Move that car."

Matt looked shocked as he watch the two Titans leave. "he sure showed you." Said impulse with a smirk, "yeah your right, you know what else is funny." Asked Matt as he looked at the speed titan, "what," asked impulse "your face." Impulse laughed on the ground at his own joke he never saw him arrive with the rope. Matt hooked the feet with the rope hog tied him. "this isn't funny." Snapped Impulse as he struggled in the "sure it is, now where is the garage?" asked Matt with a smile that was similar to Beast Boy "untie me first." Demanded impulse as h "fine," said Matt untying the titan, "I will drive," said the titan running to the car "not my ride," said Matt as he watched the speed titan drive off with his car, matt the laughed "he's too short won't reach the breaks. And with that Matt headed inside the tower.

Meanwhile

Gar was driving on root to the town's reports house to do an odd job, Ms. Chloe Sullivan a local reporter who got tired of the city news and decide on writing the news in Smallville. Gar muttered a lot as he drove the car past a corn field while putting a cd in the cd player since his radio was broken. He finally arrived at the place he smiled at the farm house as he pulled up to the main house.

"Gar." Said a kid running up to him latching to his leg, "hey Jimmy," said Gar picking up the kid and hoisting the kid on his shoulders. "your mom inside" "yeah," said Jimmy as they made there way inside.

One look of the place you would be at awe of the stuff that was around, strange green rocks in protective casing. A wall with lots of weird stuff on it. Gar looked at the computer and saw the headline. 'Teen Titan still missing.' "must be an interesting story." Muttered Gar loudly "it is world wide news Gar," said Chloe with a tone of surprise on her voice "I find it funny that you're the only one in town who doesn't know about the case." "well I don't read much besides Vonnegut." Said Gar with a smile "my father would always encourage to read a lot of books, so where is this leak?" "right here," said Chloe as she watched jimmy Get off Gar's shoulders. Chloe then showed Gar the kitchen sink, "I think it's a busted pipe," said Gar taping the pipe with the wrench, "I will replace for you then," Chloe was about to say something when a knock on the door stopped her.

Gar started to work on the pipe as the voices of Chloe and her mystery guest arrived in the kitchen. "looks like you have a good person working on the pipes." Said a voice causing Gar to sit up and look at the person he was around 6,4 with black hair and blue eyes. Gar muttered something as he continued his work. "need any help?" asked the Stranger, "no, thanks I just need to find a replacement pipe." Said Gar as he wipes the crud that was on his face. Gar felt a bit of heat coming from behind him. "this pipe is fine." Said the man holding the pipe to Gar "no it's not it's." Gar stopped his speech to examine the pipe "it looked broken and it even had a crack along it." Gar then went back to work,

"any news on the missing kid?" asked Chloe to the stranger. "I don't think the kids are giving up soon" said the man who was looking at Gar with a feeling of déjà vu. "it's fixed," said Gar smiling at his handy work "thanks Gar," said Chloe who gave him a bottle of vodka as payment. "where is your washroom?" asked Gar as Chloe to him where it was.

"so Gar," asked the Stranger "where is he from?" "he gives a straight answer but I am use to it." Said Chloe looking to the Stranger "Gar is a loner really keeps to himself." "does anyone visit him?" asked the Stranger looking around as jimmy walked in "I don't know," said Chloe "normally I would google him but he never told me his last name," just then Gar came in to gather his tools, "so gar where are you staying?" "Talon," said Gar closing the toolbox "how do you know Chloe?" "I knew her when we were kids." Said The Stranger noticing the ring, "you married." "once, but my wife died in a car accident." Muttered Gar remembering a bit of his life "what's with the 20 questions, your not going to publish a story about the town's loner." "It's just idle chit chat," said the Stranger.

"gar, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Chloe putting a chicken into the oven. "ok, I just need to get a salad I don't eat meat for religious reasons," said Gar as he went back to the stranger. "where do you live now?" "Metropolis," said the Stranger still with the lingering feeling of "I work at the newspaper there," suddenly an alarm went off and Gar swallowed a pill. From his pocket. "vitamins." Said Gar as the Stranger looked at his Pocket as if he were seeing through the fabric "hey I you know my name but I don't know yours." "my name is Clark,"

**Author's notes "hi the author has come down from the building with assurance that people with review his story."**


	3. Rent the suspect list

**Author's notes: "I own the titans and Smallville," lawyers burst in the door "you don't own these, and we are going to sue you for saying this." "Ok, I will fix it I don't own this stuff ok, and thanks for the reviews."**

Chapter 3 

Rent/ the suspect list

Gar looked at Clark as he was talking about the story he was writing about and it was about Beast Boys disappearance. "I think he got cold feet." Said Chloe as she put her two cents in. "it's not uncommon for people to run off the day of a wedding," "68 believe you also" said Clark looking at Gar stirring his coffee. "What do you think about it Gar?" Gar put down his coffee "it's just a wedding," said Gar reaching for a cookie "it shouldn't be anyone else's business if they were to have cold feet or not." "Good point." Said Clark "I wish the tabloids would share your view, where did you go to school Gar." Gar looked at his watch as he realized the time "I have to get going I have an early shift tomorrow." Said Gar picking up his vodka and his coat "thanks for the Dinner Ms. Sullivan and nice to meet you Clark." Gar closed the door on his way out the door.

"Where did you meet Gar?" asked Clark while helping putting away the dishes "I don't know he arrived here a month ago a bit on his luck. Why?" asked Chloe looking at Clark her own reporters instinct going on full "I don't know." Said Clark "I just get this déjà vu feeling from him," "Clark how many people have you saved, you could have saved him when he was a kid." Said Chloe providing a reason for the feeling, "yeah you're probably right," said Clark "but can you do me a favor keep an eye on him, for me?" "Sure" said Chloe as she turned to face him to fine him gone and papers scattered around the place.

The next morning Gar woke up his hand slamming the noise being omitted by the alarm clock. Gar sat up rubbing his head and made his way to the washroom, and turned on the shower and looking at himself in the mirror when he noticed something odd about his teeth his canines to be more exact have grown sharp. He stood there wondering how, until a knock on his door stopped his train of thought.

Gar turned off the water and quickly put pant on before he answers it "I up," snarled Gar as he made his way to the door and opening it to find someone he didn't expect for awhile "is it the first of the month already?" Gar looked at his watch "I heard you had a interesting dinner last night?" said Lex stepping into the place as Gar gathered the rent, "what are you doing keeping tabs, on me?" asked Gar produce the money "I thought a man like you would want to a loner like me." Lex shook his head "Gar I am sticking my neck out for you remember." Said Lex with a smile "I got you out of Arkum I got you the medicine you needed I even gave you starting off money so you should understand why I am watching you." Gar looked at him for a moment then sighed "I guess your right, who would want a mental man walking around with no control." Said Gar handing him the money "I need to get to work now Mr. Luthor, so see you later,"

"Sorry I'm late," said Gar as he descended the stairs "it won't happen again." Lana looked at him confused "Gar you have the day off today, Remember?" said Lana as the thought reentered Gar's mind "if your headed out today, here's 40$." Gar looked at the money "I can't take this." said Gar refusing the money "the shop needs it more," "I wasn't offering it to you." Said Lana placing the money in his hand "have a good time."

Gar stood outside the Talon with the money in his hand and pondered what to do with as he started to walk down the street. "Maybe a movie," said Gar as he walked past a book store. "Maybe a book," Beast Boy walked into the bookstore and saw a book that caught his eye, the book was called 'the mind in me, a story of a trouble soul.' And the author was a Mr. Steve Dayton. Gar decided to buy it so he could read it in his spare time.

After buying the book he decided on going home and read for the rest of the day. Gar read the first chapter and continued to read into the second when a paragraph made him cry:

"_As I said before I knew him as a son. But he kept things from me. When we first meet he wanted to join us I fought against it but other people thought it would be useful for us to have a shape shifter. We had everything a team could need why mess with success. But then he started to grow on me a little, he was always a free spirited. But then are team almost got wiped out, and in the heat of anger I forced the kid off the team. But he did well I meet up with him once before, and he saved my life. But did I acknowledge it? No, did I say thank you Beast Boy? No, I held my emotions in. my wife Rita actually wanted to adopt the kid, in another universe I probably would have. Then maybe I wouldn't have been such a stubborn jackass. Of all the mistakes in life I made that is the one of the few I would change. Someday I might apologize if it weren't a shot to my ego."_

Gar put the book down and wondered why this would affect him; he wasn't him he was a lost cause. "I guess being locked in a nut house does these things to you huh Gar?" Gar asked himself as he fixed himself a drink that he needed right now.

Titan's Tower,

* * *

"No you listen," said Matt slamming his fist down "I don't care about gut feelings, I want him questioned." "I told you that your list doesn't have any good motives." Said Robin looking at a list Matt complied as suspects that would gain something from Beast Boy missing "Nick Gaultry would keep control of Logan Biomechanics." Said Matt proving a motive "Bruce Wayne is low on my list, and besides he is rich why would you care." Robin sat there looking at his hands sure he was Robin but he wouldn't be Robin without Batman he owed him his life. He was, like Beast Boy an orphan but never told him nor the rest of the titans except for Raven who knew because she ventured into his mind. And Starfire who he told in one of their more cherished moments,

"Well," Said Matt "he helps the JLA in Gotham" said Robin "besides what would he gain?" Matt smiled as he showed Robin a paper "Mr. Wayne was entitled to receive the rights to a liquid skin, Gar in his judgment wanted Bruce to pay a higher price then Gaultry had offered him. But Gar was going to give it all to a village in Africa." Said Matt with a smile "you see Mr. Wayne paid less for the deal and Gaultry got a raise and the village got nothing." Robin had a shocked look on his face. "Why would Bruce allow that?" asked Robin to himself "I will question him tomorrow." Matt laughed as if Robin told the funniest joke in the world (A/N: if it were the funniest joke in the world Matt would have died of laughter. So would have Robin because he read the joke.) "If you can get a meeting with one of the richest men in the world on one days notice I give up meat."

As Matt and Robin were talking Raven was helping Cyborg on Matt's Car because Cyborg needed something challenging to preoccupy his time, "Rae can you pass me the wrench." Said Cyborg as he worked on the engine "what are they talking about in there?" asked Raven while handing Cyborg the tool he required, "I don't know, Robin has been extremely pissed since Matt showed up so it could be anything," said Cyborg as footsteps entered the garage as a pale orange alien

"how is the working of the auto going?" said Starfire in a less cheerful voice causing Raven to look up at her "are you feeling alright?" asked Raven pointing out the way she looked "I am normal for one carrying a child." Said Starfire causing Cyborg to hit his head on the hood of the car, "you're pregnant, does Robin know?" asked Cyborg while rubbing the back of his head. "I am going to tell him tonight." Said Starfire excitedly "I just wish friend Impulse would get back from visiting Terra." A container of windshield cleaning exploded at the presence of her name causing Cyborg to look at raven "she had nothing to do with his disappearance." said Cyborg as he watched tears roll down her cheeks. "I just miss him." Said Raven as she felt an arm wrap around her back "I know I miss him too." Said Cyborg as her tears rolled his shoulder as this became a daily thing in their life in the tower.

**Authors notes: please review this story because things are about pick up.**


	4. questions and anwsers

**I am dedicating this story to my readers of my work and to one of my favorite writers' ravenmasteroftele, who reminds us that none of us here own the titans.**

Chapter4

Questions and anwsers  


"How did you do this?" Matt muttered as he walked with Robin into the halls of Wayne manor "have a seat," said Alfred as he showed them into one of the meeting parlors. "Are you really going to give up meat?" asked Robin looking around with a smirk on his face. "I said I would." Said Matt picking up an object looking at with awe and placing it back when footsteps started getting closer to the room.

"Hello Robin," said Bruce with his normal scowl his eyes shifting on to Matt "what brings you two by?" Matt looked at him with awe as he returned to his main purpose "My cousin Garfield Logan." Said Matt as bluntly put "what do you know about his disappearance." Bruce sat down looking at Matt, "well," said Bruce looking a little angrier "all I know is that it was a case of cold feet." "Bruce" said Robin half stutterish "what about the deal you closed with Logan Biotechnologies, you did get a better deal after Gar disappeared. Bruce sighed "I am sure you two are not here to talk about procedures in my business." Said Bruce "I got a better deal it happens everyday." "Garfield was going to donate the amount you originally gave to charity, but you gave that bastard Gaultry a big raise instead." Snarled Matt looking at the millionaire in the eyes.

"Garfield," said Bruce "he never mentioned the charity if he had it would have been different what charity is it?" Robin looked at his mentor and said "it's not a charity per say, more like a village in Africa where he grew up." "They have been in hard times," said Matt watching the color drain slightly from the man's face "I see," said Bruce showing no emotion at all. "Gaultry told me that Gar was a kid who had no head for the economic world." "Gaultry is a fucking liar," said Matt stand up looking at the man with rage the calming down slowly "sorry about that," Bruce slightly smirked at the outburst "it's alright," said Bruce looking at the youth "I understand Gaultry insulted your cousin. But why do you think I have something to do with it?" "I honestly do, your rich enough to have people disappear." Said Matt looking at the face of Bruce grow in anger, "I would never think of such a thing, now leave." Said Bruce showing matt the door "I will catch up to you later," said Robin staying behind.

"Why are you here," asked Bruce looking at his ward like he got in to trouble "you know I had nothing to do with Beast Boy's disappearance." Robin sighed "I know that Bruce but Matt is as stubborn as Beast Boy." Said Robin "but he has a point someone might have kidnap Garfield for financial gain." "I could possibly provide you with a list of people invested in but it will take a couple of days." Said Bruce looking at the young adult "you don't really miss him," Robin looked shocked that he let his emotions slipped "we never really got along that well," said Robin "but I kind of believed that we were getting along before he left her." "Do you remember the fable of the stone soup and how everyone in a team," said Bruce watching Robin nod "then you know what to do then," Bruce got up and headed to the door leaving his ward behind,

a few minutes later Matt was sitting on the mansion step holding a cigarette is his hand exhaling smoke thru his nostrils when Robin walked out the door "that's a bad habit." Said Robin "how old are you?" asked Matt "19 why," responded Robin as they headed towards the car "and you still go by the pseudonym Robin the boy wonder," said Matt with a smile "at lease Gar promised to change his name when he got older." "Look I would change my name right now but the paperwork is a bitch." Said Robin with a smile "besides I would have to talk it over with star," Matt then smiled "Gar told me once he looked up to you in a way, but that was before the beast thing." Said Matt as he stepped on the cigarette, "let's just get back to the tower and find gar," said Robin with a smirk "do you really want to get rid of me that much" said Matt in mock anger as he entered the car. Robin shook his head and turned the key. Adjusting the mirror and he saw Alfred smile through the window of the mansion as they drove off.

Smallville,

"Listen I don't know what wrong with me Mr. Luthor." Yelled Gar into the receiver of the telephone "yesterday I nearly cut my lip on my newly developed Fangs, and today I have green hair everywhere on my body." "Everywhere?" asked Lex "yes, it like every hair from the top of my head to the bottom of my legs is green." said Gar in a scared voice pacing around his place. "oh God what if it some strange tropical bug that turns your hair green before it falls out leaving you a bald freak, no offence." "Look I have the doctors look into it, but then if anything else weird happens call," said Lex in an unusual caring voice. "Thanks Mr. Luthor." Said Gar hanging up the phone,

Gar picked up the TV remote and started to surf the channels and finding an episode of JLA Report where a report was done portraying a hero the week was an episode on Beast Boy, Gar decided on that was boring and decide on going out for a bit.

The talon a nightspot for the youth of Smallville a safe alternative to the nightclub, each night would have a different thing Saturday night was always a poetry thing "Gar," said Lana looking at him "you never come down for the poetry, I like the hair," "I was actually heading out and wanted a coffee." Lana poured a cup for him "why dye your hair green," said Lana "I mean so people dye it weird color I once dye my hair pink in junior high." "I felt it looked cool." Said Gar handing her the money and leaving the place and headed to metropolis for some fun,

Gar drove for awhile to actually get to the city of metropolis. He wanted to see a movie at the Cineplex and maybe go to a vegan restaurant, the trip was going he arrived in metropolis and went to go see on of those black in white monster movie the wolf man.

While sitting there in the near empty theater he felt he been in there seeing through the eyes of the monster. He watched the monster take the woman to a safe place from the villagers, he watches as the sun rose and turn back into his true love and that's where it ended. Gar then decided on leaving the Cineplex.

Gar started to walk when he bumped into someone dropping his coke. He remembered seeing him in Smallville "the superhero." Said Gar looking at the teen who just stood there in shock "nice hair man." Said impulse trying to hide his true emotion, "what brings you by here, Mr. Luthor said you worked in jump," "yeah I do, you look like someone I know." Said impulse "what else did Luthor tell you?" Gar smiled. "Look if you want dirt on him you have to go somewhere besides me, I know nothing of the man who got me out of that hell hole." "I didn't get your name" said impulse extending his hand "my name is Bart Allen," Gar looked at the extended hand and then extended his own "Gar," he said as he made contact with the superhero's hand "Gar Logan."

A.N another chapter is done my sequel is doing great, until next time


	5. the Impulse Chapter

Chapter 5

"your serious," said kid flash as he ate a piece of sushi, "yeah, I mean you have the power to run really fast right would you be able to time travel if you run backward or slow down time right" said Gar eating a veggie burger "I mean if I had power I would be thinking of the ramifications of my actions." Bart looked at him weirdly "if you did have powers Gar what would they be?" "hmm," said Gar with a laugh "I don't know, I wouldn't want any really," "come Gar didn't you wish for powers when you were a kid," asked Bart as he watched Gar stand up "yeah I wished I had the power to bring my parents back" said Gar as he paid his bill,

the two then started to walk down the street to metropolis electronic district when Gar started the conversation again "do you ever wish to be normal," asked Gar as they made there way down the street " man I don't even know what that is man, one mans freak is another mans normality." Said Bart as he looked at the new Gamestation portables "I don't know who would waste there time with those things." Muttered Gar as he watched Bart enter the store, Gar follow due to boredom the two looked at the new games that were coming out for the system. Gar watched Kid Flash pick up two of the gamestations plus four games each,

Gar then watched as people wanted to get a picture taken with him or his autograph. "I thought you would get tired of the limelight." Said Gar as he walked with Bart down the street "nah," said Bart "you get familiar with it, I remember one time there was this female stalker and…never mind." "If I were a superhero I would at lease try to keep a distance from the press and everything." Said Gar as they stopped for a bit " there are fans, press and Dee Dee Dee fans, fans just want to meet you, the press wants to blackmail you and the Dee Dee Dee's either want to kill you or fuck you." Said Bart with a smile, "Beast Boy told me that, once we worked together while he was in the Doom patrol."

"Doom patrol, you mean there are other groups besides the JLA and Titans?" asked Gar who seemed interested in them, "of course," said Bart who was balancing on sidewalk, "I haven't seen much of them lately they were kind of like Beast Boy's family." "I know," muttered Gar as they arrived at his vehicle "I read Mento's book, well it's getting late and I have work in the morning so it nice to see you again," "yeah, I will see you around then." And with that Bart ran off leaving a streak of white and red headed to jump city.

It took Gar a little awhile to arrive back to Smallville due to traffic, once he arrived home he looked in the back of the cab to find a Gamestation portable and a few games, 'he must have dropped them back there.' Thought Gar as he picked up the bag and took it into his place. Gar opened the door and turned on the light when a voice came from his living room. "So I see you had a busy day," said the voice "Mr. Luthor," said Gar slightly startled "what are you doing in my place." "Well Gar you really don't own this place." Said Lex looking at the bag "and you seem to acquire expensive stuff on a Bus Boys salary." Gar then Growled at him "what's your point?" he said "listen to me Gar your on a short leash with me, I can easily throw you back into Arkum just like that, so obey my rules or else." Said Lex the adjusted his tie "where are my manners, that was rude of me and I apologize you understand I am only looking out for your best intentions here. Gar sat down "I know," muttered Gar "I am sorry Father," Lex then smiled as he hugged the man who's mind he warped into what lay before him "it's alright son," said Lex "you better get some sleep I will show myself out,"

Gar then left to his bedroom soon Lex picked up the Bag full of the Gamestation stuff, and opened Gamestation portables Box and opens the Device to place a transmitter in it "Gar if you won't tell me what you are up to I am going to find out," muttered Lex as he placed everything back it box. Lex then made sure his other listening devices were in place and left the apartment. As Lex left the apartment he was being watched by someone who he had known for years.

* * *

Titan's Tower

"Are you alright Star?" Asked Robin who seems a little bit cautious during these past few hours since he had got home because Star fire was having mood swings that seemed far from normal. "Of course Robin I am fine," said Starfire as tears were sliding down her orange skin, "you don't seem fine." Mumbled Robin but not quietly enough, "well I would be more fine if you wouldn't be such a flaknar," said Starfire sobbing "I know but I been using most of my time searching for Beast Boy, but I going to stop for a week to spend time with you." Said Robin brings a semi smile to the lips of his alien love. "So you're giving up," said Matt arriving in the room "that's fine for you, thanks for proving Gar right, you are an arrogant son of a bitch." "Matt," said Raven from behind him "I wish to speak to Robin alone, please can you take Star with you somewhere." Matt then took Star to the garage.

"Raven, I know that you might be a little upset that I have decided to quit the investigation into Gar's disappearance, but Star needs me as well." "I know that it's just that when you were younger you wouldn't stop an investigation for nothing, you matured a lot." Said Raven "I will take over the investigation," Robin smiled "ok, I was going to talk to Gaultry tomorrow." Said Robin while handing Raven the notes he was collecting on the case when someone arrived.

"Sorry I was late I got held up in metropolis." Said impulse as he place the game station stuff on the counter "I see," said Raven "how is titans east?" "There are doing fine Mas y Menos are getting better at there powers and Terra," impulse stopped there as a look from Raven silenced him up "I see," said Raven "who did you meet in Metropolis?" Impulse saw what she was doing "quit with the mind reading I met a friend I haven't seen in awhile." Raven thought about his answer and decided not pressing the issue.

Soon Cyborg came up from the garage and saw that impulse was back "hey, is that one of the new Gsp's?" asked Cy looking at the box the device "yeah I have the Dragon king 1 and a golf game for it." Said Bart as he looked at the metal man "that's cool how come they charged you for two." Asked Cyborg, "because I bought one for a friend I missed a couple of birthdays and I owed it to him," Replied Bart as he looked at Cyborg, "Maybe your friend would like to visit here some time?" asked Robin "that would be cool," said Bart "maybe I will ask him next time I run into him." Bart was about to go to his room when the phone rang it was a phone call he didn't "hello," said Bart then he dropped the receiver as the worst news in the world can happen to a caring brother.

**Authors note AKA the chapter recap: ok so far Lex has Gar Brainwashed and is blackmailing Bart. What will happen next? What was the phone call about? Will the others find out, why didn't I have had any terra dialog yet? Who was watching Lex? All these questions will answer by the end of this story.**

_**Little known fact "when the "go button is push when it says submit review a pop up appears that allows you to review this chapter. I thought you would like to know that.**_


	6. Another year older and deeper in debt

I own nothing X infinity so I don't need to do this again,

**Chapter 6**

"The truth of love is the truth of the universe: it is the lamp of the soul that reveals the secrets of darkness". Kabir

Gar muttered as he sat up as he groggily looked around his place, It has been over 3 weeks sense he saw his friends and went outside the only connection to the outside world was the Gamestation Portable and his friend Bart who only seem to play the device as him to escape the pain, "look I am a person who would be able to help you by giving you sound advice," said Gar into the headset as he pushed several buttons on the device causing a move "what would you say to me," snarled Bart bitterly as he mashed some buttons together "my sister is in a deep coma that not many people can come out of." Gar sighed as he pulled a glove that was slipping from his hand "i am one of those people who was in a coma when i was a child." said Gar as he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" asked Gar as he walked to the door "Gar it's me Chloe," said a voice from behind the door Gar quickly as Chloe stepped inside "how bad is it?" "It's covering almost every part of my body." replied Gar as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal forest green hue of skin. "So you're a little Green," said Chloe "who knows it might be related to the Meteor Rocks. Besides you look kind of Torkish. "You mean the alien on that space trek show?" asked Gar looking at the reporter "well i guess i won't be going anywhere until Halloween." "I have an idea on Friday we throw a costume party here," said Chloe with a smile, "who knows lots of people here enjoy the odd spontaneous party once in a while." "Well i guess its ok," said Gar looking around "i mean i would like to have a party for my birthday why not have it on Friday." "Well then i will get you a gift then," said Chloe as she made here way to the door "i will see you then."

Gar closed the door and walked over to the Gamestation and picked up the head piece "how much did you here?" asked Gar nearly shouting into the headset "whoa easy Tork," said Bart nearly laughing "i guess you can keep the Gamestation now as a gift then" Gar smiled "what time are you going to show up?" asked Gar looking at the device as he pushed the buttons "i don't know if i might," said Bart looking at the screen "Come on you can where you costume and it will be fun and will also help you take your mind off of problems." said Gar "fine, can i bring a friend?" asked Bart as Gar reluctantly agreed

Friday

Raven had reluctantly agreed to meet Bart friend in Smallville after begging her to go. Robin was busy with a pregnant woman, Cyborg was busy chasing leading in Dakota with Mark even Titans East was busy with stuff. "So what does your friend do?" asked Raven as she flew along as Impulse ran "he's a porter," mumbled Bart as they started to arrive in Metropolis, "why are we stopping here the Party is in Smallville," asked Raven who seemed slightly confused, "I am getting you a gift to give to him," said Bart Pulling a book out from the bookshops many shelves. "On the Road." questioned raven "he's a fan of Kerouac," said Bart "and besides you never know any of the good games for the Gamestation,"

Soon the two left Metropolis and headed toward the ominous Cornfields, "were here," said Bart arriving at the Talon. "Remind me why your little Girlfriend couldn't do this. I need all my time to find Gar," asked Raven as He was about to open the door "Terra is busy trying to fix thing on the ocean floor," said Bart with a sigh "and I thought you would like to come here. Remember you like coffee shops." "Let's just get this over with," said Raven as she opened the door.

Raven walked in to find the place decorated and people in costume "Oh, another Raven fan." Said Lana who was dressed as Space Trek Commander "nah She's the original," said Bart causing Raven to hit him "he's kidding," said Raven looking around at the costumes "Bart's friend must be popular," "are you kidding he is charming and helpful," said Chloe Bring her kid in "My name is Chloe Sullivan." Chloe extended her hand "you and me share a mutual friend, Mr. Kent," Said Raven looking at the Kid "Jimmy why you don't and me Get a hot chocolate." Said Lana taking Jimmy to the counter so those two could talk

"So how are you holding up?" asked Chloe looking towards Raven who sat there in silence "look you can trust me I kept Clarks secrets for years." "Well I miss him," said Raven slightly crying "he went to Tibet a year ago but I knew he would come back, and that stop the worrying." "Look," said Chloe "I never had luck on the whole romance thing, the closest I ever got was marrying a Dumbass Reporter Jimmy Olsen, but then he upped and left me leaving his kid, Clark tried looking for him… look the point is Beast Boy will return but make sure he doesn't go again." Raven then smile and laughed "don't worry I won't," said Raven as she drank her tea "let me guess your costume, Nellie Bly"

"That kind of unfair you being a physic," said Chloe getting a strange look from Raven, "I do my work on the nations superheroes and the powers."

As Chloe and Raven talked for a bit Bart was busy talking to Gar who seem to be having a blast wearing a old Tork costume he had found. "Isn't this party cool," said Gar looking around from his dark Corner, "yeah it's a blast man." Said Bart unenthusiastically, "aw your no fun right now." slightly Slurring his speech "nah," said Gar sipping his Tea "it's just my teeth, man they are sharp." "Yeah your getting a bit of a fang on one of the bottom one," said Bart as the festivities were getting on their way,

"Attention," said Lana tapping a glass "today we celebrate a friend's Birthday, now we have come to know him and love him over the past few months he's Smallville's lovable Stranger Gar," Raven looked as a guy stood up, "Loveable Stranger," said Gar who shrugged his Shoulders "thanks for showing up even though I don't know about half of you here." Several people laughed "but a party is a party right so enjoy yourselves." Gar then sat down next to Bart.

Raven then walked towards Gar and Bart who were in the middle of a discussion on a video Game the two felt a presence and looked up "hello," said Gar with a smile "and who are you?" "You know who the dam I am," said Raven looking at Gar with furry, "um, no I don't sorry." Said Gar extending his hand "my name is Gar Logan and you are?" Bart's cup then Broke causing the liquid to spill "Raven, can we talk outside?" asked Bart who was busy drying his pants, "later Bart," said Raven who was starring a hole into the Green man who just smiled "your friend is scaring me," said Gar while smiling "why is she looking at me like that?" "I am looking at you like that is because you ran of on me." Said Raven unaware there was a crowd surrounding them.

"Excuse me," said Gar "listen to these words, I don't know you, two if I did something in a past life I am sorry, and last relax." "Raven I really need to talk to you outside now," said Bart who was still being ignored. "Listen to these words Gar," said Raven as she pulled off her ring "it's off," Raven then Slammed the Ring onto the Table. Gar picked up the Ring and looked at the ring. "where did you Get this Ring?" asked Gar Stand up Grabbing her wrist, "where did you get this?" his voice Getting a little louder "Raven we need to talk now," said Bart as the crowd seem to be bigger. "Don't touch me." Said Raven as she grew another set of eyes, Gar then let go and slowly backed away from her.

**Author's note I am tired of typing right now so I will leave it on this unfriendly note.**


	7. Beast issues

**Chapter 7**

"The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing." Herodotus

"Raven we really need to talk right now," said Bart pulling Raven away from the crowd of people. The two titans stepped outside of the talon "what is it Bart," said Raven "besides an apology." Bart looked at her "first I am sorry," said Bart looking at her "second I think you were a little hard on Gar I mean he's really messed up." Raven then thought about it more, "What happened to him?" muttered Raven as he looked at Gar slowly sit up.

'What is going on with me,' thought, Gar as he sat up still holding the ring in his hand, 'and why does she have her ring?' "Are you all right?" asked Lana Causing Gar to be jerked out of his thoughts, "yeah, I am just a little shocked that she would think that I am Beast Boy." "You kind of look like him." Said Lana with a laugh, "it must be the paint," Gar looked away "yeah paint," said Gar quietly standing up and heading outside to where the Titans were.

"Bart," said Gar opening the door to the talon and stepping outside then turning to face Raven, "I wish to talk to your friend alone." "Sure I will be inside," said Bart leaving them alone "what do you want to talk about?" Said Raven while trying to control her rage, "where did you get this ring," said Gar holding a ring in his hand " you gave it to me," said Raven looking into his eyes "how could I have we never met except for tonight and your starting to be a bit bitchy." Raven was about to say a sarcastic remark but stopped. "I am sorry for that." Said Raven "I just haven't been having a good half year,"

"Well I am not either I am turning green imp," said Gar looking at Raven "want to head back into the party?" "Sure," replied Raven "but I don't think they will like me because I yelled at you at your party." "It's ok," said Gar holding the door for her "how did you do that trick with your eyes?"

"i think i should start opening presents now." said Gar looking at the crowd of his friends as the looked towards Raven "what we are cool now." "Gar," said Lana smiling "that's what i like about you is your forgiving nature." "yeah he is a saint," said voice from the doorway."

"Mr. Luthor," said Gar looking at him "what going on?" "nothing much, i realized it's your birthday and i got you a gift." said Lex handing him a box, "thanks," said Gar as everyone was looking at him.

After the gifts were open which consisted of a few books a couple of shirts. Gar turned to the the gifts that Raven and Lex gave him, "Kerouac," smiled Gar holding the book "thanks,"

Gar then turned to the box and opened it and was about to ask a question, "it's keys to my old car in Smallville." said Lex smiling "and since i will be mainly in metropolis i thought you could take of it." "it's ok Mr, Luthor." said Gar handing him back the keys "i have a truck that does it's job well you understand right." "of course Gar," said Lex "can i talk to you alone." "sure why not," said Gar as he left with Lex to talk for a bit

"i need to make a phone call." said Chloe to jimmy as "so can you stay with Lana." "um, sure," said jimmy smiling. Chloe then made her way to the phone booth to make a call, she dialed the number hoping that soon someone will answer "hello," said a voice on the other end "hello Clark, i think Gar might be in a bit of trouble." said Chloe as a gust of wind blew a few papers as Clark appeared "that was fast," "what going on?" asked Clark looking at the reporter "you know how you told me to keep tabs on Gar well i was siting in my car when Lex went from the talon and know he gave Gar a Car." said Chloe looking at Clark "you know that lex never give any gifts to anyone without a reason, plus Gar got a fight with Raven and-" "wait the titans are here." asked Clark "no just Bart and Raven," said Chloe looking shocked "why shouldn't they be?" said Chloe "i mean the kids needs friends," "yeah i know," said Clark sighed as they walked to the Talon,

"i wonder what they are talking about?" wondered Bart as he and Raven watch the two talked until he noticed Gar look towards her then shake his head the suddenly clutch its then he started to omit a growl. "something is wrong with him," said Raven as she started to walk towards the two. "Gar, are you ok?" "Don't touch me." snarled Gar as he ran upstairs to his room, Raven then turned to Lex "what did you do to him?" snapped Raven as she shoved him with her powers. "i did nothing i just told him the truth about you and Bart." said Lex "you should be more truthful isn't that right." "shut up," said Raven as she was about to slam him against the wall when a scream distracted her.

"what going on?" asked Bart as Clark and Chloe walked in the room "i don't know," said Lana "Gar seemed a bit upset so i went up to check on him then there was a monster there, so i screamed and." suddenly there was a smash and a creature jumped out the window into the street and started to run. "what is that?" asked Clark as he ran after it "Clark, let us deal with it." said Raven "we dealt with him before." said Raven running towards the Beast "Bart contact Robin." "will do." said Bart. Pulling out the communicator. " let me deal with this creature." said Superman as he appeared flying past the titans and tackling it to the ground. When out of nowhere superman felt weak and dropped to the ground.

"whats wrong Clark," said Lex giving him a kick to the ribs as he held the kryptonite in his hand, "you seemed to be ill, was it something you ate." "What did you do to the kid?" said Superman as he slowly got up "just told him a story how the titans caused his girlfriend to die." said Lex Giving him another kick as the beast slowly revived itself "but i never expected these results." Raven then watched as the beast slowly walked over to superman he was going to take the legendary hero out with it's mighty paw.

"Garfield stop," said Raven as she looked into his eyes. "you need to calm down." the beast just growled as lex laughed. "he won't listen to you," said Lex smiling at the demon "what did you do to him." said Raven looking at the billionaire with hate "i did what had to be done." said Lex "he was going to marry you a demon hell spawn and the child would have been a freak. So naturally i blackmailed someone to give me the kid, then he had an attack of character." the Beast then launched himself towards Raven "Garfield stop this now."said Raven causing the Beast to stop. "Raven, I'm sorry." growled the Beast as it slowly Shrank into his normal form.

"what happened," asked Gar his head turning towards lex "the demon cursed you," spat Lex as Gar suddenly realized where he was and slowly backed away from Raven, "Gar listen Lex is lying to you?" said Raven trying to calm him down, "no your lying my dad wouldn't do that, he adopted me when no body would he they only one that has been honest to me."said Gar as he backed away from her as the rest of the titans started to arrived which made him more nervous. "dad, i want to go home," "you mean the mansion?" asked Lex looking at the shocked kid "Gar, you bastard." yelled Matt as walked forward "where the hell have you been?" "w-who are you?" stuttered Gar as he slowly got up looking at the people he knew deep down as friends.

"we are your friends," said Cyborg as he walked towards the man he saw as a little brother "I don't want to be?" said Gar with a snarl "you killed her," "killed who?" asked Robin looking towards Garfield "i will explain later." said Raven looking at him "i don't want to hurt you," said Raven as her eyes glowed "come on Gar the car is here." said Lex as he put away the phone, Lex then watched as a boomeranged slashed his limos back tire. "he is not going with you." "yes he is," said Raven "we need to fix whatever you did to him." "Dad i don't want to go." said Gar on the verge of crying "for god's sakes he is not your father," snapped Matt "your dad died in boating accident, which i think he started." "your lying, my father was a bastard who couldn't cure me so he sent me to Lex after i turned green." said Gar "then he died in a car accident." "Gar, you should listen to your friends, and not to Lex." said Superman as stood up "i have known Lex for years i haven't seen you anywhere when i visited his place."

Gar stood there trying to sort out the many lies from the truth and wondering who to trust. 'i trust her,' thought Gar as he looked inside his heart and what seemed to be the only thing he believe right now. "look i just want to get this thing behind me and prove to you i am not Beast Boy." "that's all i ask," said Raven "look i need to get a few things before i go with you guys," said Gar as he headed with them into town "Bart, i thought you said he wasn't in town," whispered Robin as he walked with him "well he wasn't green so i you didn't have any picture of what he looked like before so i couldn't tell him from everyone else." responded Bart as they made there way into town.

"why don't you get some coffee i will be down in a minute." said Gar, as he headed upstairs "you know you can stay down stairs with the others." "i know," said Raven as she walked with him into the apartment and looked around and despite the hole in the wall he kept it relatively clean. "sorry this place is a little messy." said Gar as he loaded a suitcase full of clothes "do they serve vegetarian meal's at your tower place." "yeah, i think there might be some tofu can be found." said Raven meaning she would have to convince Cyborg to buy some next time he went shopping. "you don't need to do anything special, i will have whats there," said Gar as he placed the vodka with his other veggies. "Gar the last time i checked your were a vegan Buddhist," said Raven "and you would always express your anti meat views." "hmm, then why am i a superhero then," asked Gar as he finished packing up. "how can i possibly be a person who has these views be a superhero," "well i guess i need to tell you everything what happened then." said Raven "but it will have to wait until we get back to the tower," then the two left for jump city with the other titans.

Meanwhile lex was sitting in his office mad at the titans and his arch nemesis, "i thought you had things under control." said lex yelling towards a figure in the shadows "Mr. Luthor this is a minor delay in plans." said the figure "now lets get back to things, where is my payment?" lex pushes a button soon a man came in carrying and opening it on the desk and shining a ominous golden glow. "there it is," said Lex slamming the case shut as the figure reached towards it but Lex slammed the case shut, "you don't get it until the job is done." "but we had a deal." said the shadowed figure "you felt that impulse would back out of the deal, so you got me, beside i hate that little bastard hanging around Terra." "so you want me take care of him?" asked Lex "no i will take care of the little twerp, i would like you to throw away the body." said the figure with a smirk "i will teach him my sister is off limits." then the man got up and headed out the door.


	8. piecing the past, making a future

**Chapter 8**

"If somebody says, "I love you," to me, I feel as though I had a pistol pointed at my head. What can anybody reply under such conditions but that which the pistol-holder requires? "I love you, too." Kurt Vonnegut, Jr.

Gar looked out the window as he saw the giant T growing ever closer. "you live here." muttered Gar as the building grew closer. "yeah kind of like a fringe benefit of saving the city." said cyborg as he drove trough a underground tunnel to the innards to the tower. "whoa this place is huge." said Gar as he looked at a truck "who's truck is this?" asked Gar who was wanting a truck like this sense he could remember. "it's Beast Boy's" said Cyborg who was trying to play along with the delusion that was flowing through his 'younger brother's' mind. "oh," said Gar as he made his way to the elevator as his own curiosity nipped at him.

"wow, this place is huge," said Gar looking out the window at the city, Gar then noticed the Television "why would anyone want to have something that unnecessary?" "look some of us enjoy Television," said Matt looking at his cousin "besides what do you do for fun?" Gar looked at him "i read," said Gar bluntly "i was actually in the middle of a biography, about some guy named Dayton." the titans stood there as Gar as each word was proving them that they had the wrong guy, "oh, tell me how it ends, then." said Cy sighing as he turned on the Television hoping that would get him thinking about something else."

the next morning Gar woke up looking slightly scared as the thoughts of the last night reassured his mind that he wasn't in Smallville any more, he stepped into the hallway when he accidentally bumped into Starfire. "um, who are you?" he asked Star who looked at him, soon he would regret it as he was about to become a victim of a Tamerainien mood swing, "you blorkbag vinsglut," said Star punching him hard "how dare you, come back here without an apology for Raven," Gar lay there dazed as she made her way to the main room.

"Morning."said Star as she gave Robin a light kiss on the cheek. "morning," said Robin "guess what, we found Gar in Smallville, but he doesn't remember a thing." Star looked shocked, "he doesn't," said Star worried, causing Robin to sigh, "what happened." asked Robin "why does everything that happens here you have to know about," snapped Star as tears filled her eyes, Robin looked shocked, "um i don't know,"said Robin dumbfound "did something happen in the hallway?" "no," said Star who started to cry as she buried her head into his shoulder "do you think i am pretty." "of course Star," said Robin holding her as she cried,

Raven was walking to the main room when he found Gar laying in the hall "Gar," asked Raven are you alright," "oh my stomach, that orange skin girl can hit hard."said Gar as he slowly stood up "i am sorry if i did something wrong," Raven looked at him "you didn't do anything wrong at all."said Raven helping him up Gar sighed in relief. "that's good cause i kind of don't want anyone else mad at me," "no one is mad at you" said Raven "in fact i love you," as the words she subconsciously thought flew out of her mouth a look of worry and shock was seen on the Green teens eyes "i have to go," said Gar quickly leaving clutching his gut.

Cyborg had spent the day working on his car when someone came by to visit him, "hey you have a nice shop here." said Gar as he knocked on the door, "yeah i keep on upgrading it whenever i get the chance." said Cy "what brings you down?" "oh I'm kind of wondering about things around here, like that Raven person," said Gar looking around "did she really love Beast Boy?" Cy kind of thought about it for a bit "of course man but why are you talking to me about it?" Gar kind of sat there "i don't know, i just kind of thought you would listen to me," said Gar "it's sort of like were the same in a way. You know what i mean,"

Cy thought a bit "yeah, i kind of do," said Cy smiling, "can i ask you something?" "sure," said Gar with a smile "why don't you eat meat, i know that beast boy had a reason because he was the animals but what is your reason." said Cyborg as a look smiled a bit and said "i kind of don't know why but the religious reason seem to be enough for me right now and i find it morally and ethically wrong to eat any animals, fair enough reason," said Gar as and alarm went off causing Gar to go into a frantic search, "where are they?" "what are you looking for?" said Cy "maybe i can help you find them," "i am looking for my medication," said Gar, "my father told me i need them every so ofter or bad things will happen," Gar then found the bottle of unmarked pills and shakingly emptied two in to his hand unaware that one of them fell on the ground. A few minutes later Gar stood up and acted normal under his circumstances. "thanks for the talk man." said Gar nonchalantly as he left the garage. "no problem man," said Cy in above a whisper as he picked up the pill to analyze later.

Raven sighed as she stood looking out the window when Matt walked in, "hey Rachael what's wrong," asked Matt as he looked at her with concerned, "nothing," muttered Raven Matt shook his head "don't give me that tone or i declawed you." said Matt getting a shocked looked from Matt "sorry, it usually works with Beast Boy," Raven then started to cry, "what if he doesn't get his memory back," said Raven "he will eventually," said Matt "his mind might be a mess right now but his heart is still the same it beat for you and will die for you." "wow i never heard that before," said Raven "where is it from?" Matt laughed "his wedding vows, he wanted to express the way he felt i i kind of help him out with it," said Matt smiling "i am kind of a poet in ways."

Raven sighed looking at him, "what was he like as a kid?" Matt sighed and said "bleak, but he hid it well." said Matt "his jokes and pranks were basically acting out, then something happened causing him to run away." Raven then asked "what happened." causing Matt to sigh, "i don't know really i wasn't there, but according to my dad Gar bit him," said Matt "what i think was a lie." "why would your father try to get rid of him," said Raven "first he wasn't my father, my father died when i was three," said Matt as he looked out the window, "the police called it a suicide, but i don't think it was," said Matt "look i don't want to talk about this any more and i can't think of a good excuse so i am going into town." Matt then left leaving Raven alone.

Gar Sat alone on the rocky shoreline as a wave crashed along the beach as Gar sat there in looking at the water, Gar noticed it was starting to rain a bit but didn't mind, "hey," said Raven, walking behind him causing him to jump a bit, "hey, "muttered Gar looking at the bay, "it's peaceful here," "this is just one of the good day in this town, " said Raven sitting next to him "it seldom happens but when it does it great." "yeah i guess so," said Gar "um, Raven do i really look like Beast Boy?" "no,' said Raven sighing unknown to her the next few words would change the field once again "you look like the man i love, and no matter what shape or form i will love you."

Gar blushed a bit, "my mind is so confused right now, and i don't want to stand between you and Beast Boy," said Gar as Raven grabbed him, "but you're not, inside i know you love me still" said Raven. Gar looked at her as he started to get scared and nervous, "let go of me, " snapped Gar making Raven let go of him, Gar then looked shocked a bit "i am sorry for snapping but i can't love you, you love someone else, and it would be wrong of me to get in the way." Gar then starred at Raven seeing the hurt look on her face "i understand." muttered Raven causing Gar to hold her hand "i don't think you do honestly, when Bart brought you to Smallville, i felt that are meeting was sort of kismet in a way," said Gar "but then i hear from my friends about your wedding and how he left you, i just wonder if you and i met before you and him got together would you and i would be man and wife." Raven sighed, "i honestly believe that you will realize the truth, you realize who you really are." Gar smiled "really," said Gar as he watched the sunset over the sea "i think i might not know everything at the moment but i am sure that you are a good person." Gar then watched as the sky was getting darker and the rain started to get heavier, none of them didn't care,"

meanwhile in a cafe in Steel city,

"you bastard," yelled Terra looking at Bart as she started to get up and leave "Terra, you don't understand, my sister need a surgery and he promised that he would pay for it, all he wanted was Gar," said Bart on the verge of tears "and if i could go back in time i would find another way but i don't want you to leave my side." Terra looked at him "because of you i had to move here, meet new friends that new nothing about my past." said Terra "i had a new life once and lost a crush and gain a love, a love i wouldn't give up for the world." Terra the lightly kissed Bart.

The two made they way back to titan's east tower the fight had not ended, but at lease they seen eye to eye on the issue, "you know you are going tell Raven, and the others." said Terra looking at Bart as he gulped, "i can't she will kill me and revive me and kill me again." said Bart holding her hand "and that will because i lied to her, i don't want to know what she will do, and that's for starters on what the others will do," Terra smiled "don't worry i will stand by your side." said Terra holing his hand as she felt eyes watching her, causing her to turn around, "well look at the happy couple," said a voice "did you miss me sister," then the figure as he attacked them obeying his orders and leaving family loyalties behind


End file.
